The Story of the Star Guardian
by Angel's Angel
Summary: Tsuna asked Soraoi how did she became one of the guardians, how she got her ring, as well as the mysterious story of the star guardian which was not written in any book, so what is the story? HibariOC HibarixOC
1. Chapter 1

**I never actually told anyone how Soraoi became a guardian, did I? so here it is!**

**I do not own KHR!**

_**

* * *

The Story of the Star Guardian**_

It was a calm day, both Tsuna and Soraoi decided to walk together and talk. They haven't had the time to talk alone, since most of the time the whole Sky Guardians would be there with them or Soraoi would be too busy accompanying the aloof Cloud Guardian.

"It's a nice day, isn't it, Sora-chan?" the brown haired boy said.

"It is, Tsu-kun. The sky is so clear today, I just wish every day could be like this." Replied the girl beside him.

"By the way, Sora-chan? I've been wondering…"

"Yes, Tsu-kun?" Both Tsuna and Soraoi had decided to stop by the park and sat down on the green grass.

"Reborn had showed me a book about Vongola's History on the day of our Middle School Graduation Party… I didn't read anything specific about the Star Guardian… they only said there was another guardian, a different one. They didn't tell anything more than that. And how exactly did you became the Star Guardian, Sora-chan?" The girl beside him looked troubled at the question.

"Actually, Tsu-kun. There wasn't any in the book since…"

"Ciaossu!" A familiar baby hitman appeared and kicked Tsuna's head as the baby jumped back onto Soraoi's shoulder.

"R-Reborn!" Tsuna said holding onto his head, which had a noticeable bump on it.

"Dame Tsuna, do you really want to know about the story of the Star Guardian?"

"Y-Yeah, I didn't read it on the book you gave me before so…"

"Of course it wasn't written, it is kept as top secret of the Vongola Family." The baby said as it kicked Tsuna's stomach as the other girl scrambled to help the poor boy sat.

"You okay, Tsu-kun? Mou, Reborn-san, please don't do this to him all the time…" Soraoi said, facing the smirking baby.

"Gather all the guardians, I guess it is time to tell all of you about this little story then. And right on time, the person who sent me here wanted to talk about this matter." Reborn said as he took the paper that was sticking on Leon's tongue and gave it to Soraoi.

"I want all of you to go here, I will be waiting you at sunset. Make sure all guardians are present." Reborn said before walking away as Tsuna and Soraoi looked at the directions Reborn gave them and gasped.

"T-The airport?"

Tsuna had no troubles telling Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryouhei. All he had to do is wait for Soraoi to tell him the green light about the cloud guardian and head to Kokuyo to find their Mist Guardian.

/

Meanwhile with Soraoi, she was sitting on the familiar black sofa in the Disciplinary Committee's Room. She was nursing a cup of warm tea one of the committee's members had given her. She was alone and waiting for the head prefect to come so she could tell him about their trip to Italy soon. She had wondered how easy it looks for Hibari to maintain the Disciplinary Committee. Even if he had graduated from High School he could still control them. Both her and Tsuna are in their last year of High School and the rumour spread wildly about her dating the most feared prefect of Namimori.

She mused at how all the students from Middle to High School seemed to be trying their best not to make contact with her. Perhaps they are too scared to get near to her since they had always seen her with the prefect.

"Aoi." The said girl looked up and saw the person she's waiting for sitting across her.

"Hey, Kyoya." She said, smiling at him.

"What is it? You have something to say to me, right?"

"Reborn-san arranged us to go to Italy, he wanted all the guardians to go… I know you probably wouldn't go… but can you come?" Soraoi said as her fist trembled.

"What is it about?"

"Tsu-kun… asked me about the story of the star guardian… and how I became one. All jii-chan ever told me is that this ring held a mysterious past, and ever since then, I always felt queasy whenever it was brought up… and I never knew why I felt this way, as if it hurts to remember. I never knew about this ring's previous owners and Reborn-san or ojii-chan never told me about the first star guardian… sometimes I even felt that I'm a useless ring bearer… I…" Soraoi was talking to herself on and on until her hand moved from her lap until she had held her head for dear life. Hibari quickly moved towards her and pulled her into his embrace.

"Why are you so worked up for what you have not heard on your own?"

"I… this… it seemed that this always happened to me if I was thinking about the ring's past…" Soraoi said, sighing as Hibari held her hand.

"I will go with you, if you need me to, I will go with you." Hibari said, wiping the unknown tears trailing down Soraoi's face. Soraoi smiled and leaned against Hibari's hand.

"Thank you, Kyoya… so much, for caring." She said as she hugged him.

/

Soraoi was walking out from the school after she had called Tsuna to go first without her since it seemed to have taken her quite a long time and would meet each other at the airport. Then she saw someone running towards her. It was one of her and Tsuna's classmate.

"Oh, Hello Coste-kun."

"I just knew it was you Sawada-san! I never thought I'd see you here in this time!"

"I have some business to take care of. It was rather urgent, I need to go visit my grandfather soon, so I need to do it quick."

"I see, do you need any help with it?"

"No, not at all. Thank you for offering, Coste-kun. If you'll excuse me." Soraoi was about to walk pass the blonde boy before her wrist was grabbed.

"S-Soraoi-san! I-I wonder if you could go have some tea with me some day? I know a good café."

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I can't. I don't have time, I actually had to go finish some things this month."

"T-Then how about when you have the time?"

"I'm sorry, but Tsu-kun and Kyoya would usually take my time." The hand around her wrist tightened and she couldn't help but flinch.

"Coste-kun, your hand."

"Why? Why do you always have to spend your time with that useless cousin of yours? And that rumour about you going out with Hibari-san, it was all fake, right? You're good friends with him and wanted to use that fact so no boys could get near you!" Soraoi sighed and slipped her hand out from the boy's grip. The other was surprised at the moment since he was sure he had gripped it tight.

"I'm sorry, but you can't say that Tsu-kun is useless. You just made the biggest mistake, and here I thought you're a nice person. Excuse me." Soraoi stiffly bowed and turned around to walk away. Suddenly she heard something fell behind her and turned around to see Hibari standing with one of his feet on top of the boy.

"Kyoya!"

"Such weak herbivore. And he thinks he can touch someone else's belonging." Soraoi sighed and pulled Hibari's arm.

"Come on Kyoya, it's no use. Tsu-kun will be waiting for us, we have to go." Soraoi then knelt beside the still conscious boy.

"I told you, Coste-kun, it is dangerous."

/

"Sora-chan!" Tsuna sighed in relieve when he saw his cousin walking together with the Cloud Guardian.

"Tsu-kun, sorry, we walk into some trouble. Did you all wait long? Sorry about that Chrome-chan…"

"I-It's okay, Sora-chan."

"I see everyone's here." Soraoi quickly turned towards the familiar voice and found herself smiling widely.

"Dino nii! Why are you here?" Soraoi said, jumping into Dino's outstretched arm.

"I'm picking you up of course, when I heard from Reborn you're going to go to Italy I decided to come and see you. You're all grown up now, I missed you so much, sorellina*"

"I miss you too, fratello*!" Soraoi said, kissing Dino's cheek. Tsuna smiled, seeing Soraoi's smiling face when he suddenly felt cold, he turned to his side only to see Hibari glaring holes towards the clueless Dino.

'_Dino-san is going to need Romario-san when we got to Italy…'_ he thought.

"Come on then everyone, shall we depart?" Dino said, still wrapping his arm around Soraoi's shoulder. Dino noticed Hibari glaring holes at him and he smiled at him.

'_No one is going to take my sorellina* away from me just yet, even if it's you,_ _Kyoya.'_

Trans:

Sorellina = little sister

Fratello = brother

* * *

**Read and Review people!**

**I just hope my story of how she became a guardian won't bore you guys!**

**There's a poll in my profile, I would be pleased to know what you guys want me to write ^w^**

**So, another question: _If I wrote a boyxboy pairing story, what role do you think Soraoi will be as? A mediator? A mother/sister figure?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the next chappie!**

**I do not own KHR! but I wished I could meet the seiyuus xD**

_**

* * *

The Story of the Star Guardian -2-**_

Tsuna and the others had departed from Japan in Dino's private jet while they waited until their arrival in Italy. Hibari had grabbed Soraoi's arm and dragged her to sit beside her until both of them had fallen asleep on each other. Tsuna had watched the events and couldn't help but sigh when Dino kept watching both Hibari and Soraoi from the other seat. Soraoi had her head on Hibari's shoulder and her hand wrapped around Hibari's arm while Hibari had his head on Soraoi's and his hand holding Soraoi's hand.

"Dino-san… I don't think you should anger Hibari-san like that…"

"Well, Kyoya still have to learn. Soraoi doesn't only belong to him; she still belongs to everyone, she belongs to both the Chiavorone and the Vongole family."

"But Dino-san…"

"They both love each other and Kyoya would never let Soraoi out of his sight, but some day, perhaps both of them will feel insecure and they have to cherish what they have now. Soraoi needs Kyoya just like how Kyoya needs Soraoi. Both couldn't exist without each other as the cloud usually shields the star from staring eyes."

"Sora-chan and Hibari-san do get along very well…"

"Their personalities clash, but they got along very well. People say they're like oil and water, but I think they're more like syrup. When you pour the syrup into the water, they didn't blend together, but when you stir them well, they turn into a nice and sweet drink. Don't you think they look cute? Especially in a moment like this."

"Dino-san, not too loud…" Tsuna whispered, remembered what Soraoi had told him about her date being a light sleeper.

"Don't worry, Kyoya wouldn't dare to hit me since he'll be waking Soraoi up by it." Dino grinned at the still worried Tsuna.

"I'll bite you to death." Both Tsuna and Dino yelped when they saw the said Cloud Guardian glared at them. Somehow Tsuna couldn't help but laugh a little when he saw Hibari's hand still holding onto his cousin's.

"What are you laughing at, Herbivore?" Tsuna hid behind the safety of his seat and peeked at the still glaring Hibari. Then Tsuna noticed Soraoi frowning as she slightly open her eyes and pouted.

"I need sleep, Dino nii… I don't want to get another jetlag…" Soraoi sleepily said and snuggled closer to Hibari.

"And Kyoya, get back to sleep. You'll be sorry if you got a jetlag tomorrow… you too, Tsu-kun. As for Dino nii, I don't care, let me go to sleep." Dino pouted as Soraoi sleepily glared at him and closed her eyes once more.

"But Soraoi!"

"I'll tell Squalo aniki and you'll be sorry then." Dino stiffened and looked away from Hibari and Soraoi. Tsuna then secretly watched as Hibari kissed Soraoi's forehead and closed his eyes. Now Soraoi had let go of Hibari's arm and relaxed herself against Hibari's chest whose arms are wrapped around her body.

'_If Sora-chan is happy, then I'll make sure she stays happy then.'_ Tsuna said, smiling to himself as he also started to drove off to sleep.

/

"Italia!" Soraoi said excitedly as Tsuna walked out from the jet rubbing his still tired eyes. The others also walked down from the jet as Hibari stood beside the excited Soraoi.

"You okay, Tsu-kun? Still tired?"

"I hope I won't have jetlag…"

"It's okay, Tsu-kun… we don't have any meeting here in Italy. You can still rest more." Soraoi said as Tsuna sighed in relieve.

"So, are we going to Vongola Mansion, Dino nii? Will Xanxus nii be there?"

"Yes, and I don't know. Xanxus is an unpredictable guy, but I'm sure Squallo and the others will be there to welcome you." Dino said ruffling Soraoi's hair.

"_Signora Soraoi!_" Soraoi turned around and grinned at the approaching men.

"_Buon pomeriggio*!_" Soraoi said as she high-fived all of them.

"Sora-chan?" Tsuna said as he watched his cousin being friendly and got slaps and pats on her back and shoulder as well as a noggie.

"Tsu-kun, these will be our chauffeurs in Italy! Don't worry, they're very nice!" Tsuna shed a cold sweat when he saw Hibari glaring.

"Do you always got them as your chauffeurs, Sora-chan?"

"Yes! _Nonno*_ always assigned them as my guardians when I walk alone outside the mansion, even if it's rather uncomfortable, but they're nice people to be with."

"Well, I guess she's too excited to think clearly… we better get to the mansion then." Dino said.

"Come, Kyoya! Don't just stand there!" Soraoi said, holding Hibari's hand and pulled him towards the car. Tsuna smiled at the happy couple but couldn't help but notice the chauffeurs looking intensely towards Hibari.

"Is something wrong…? They're looking at Hibari-san…" He said to Dino who grinned at him and pushed him towards the chauffeurs.

"Hey, you're making Vongola Decimo worried. You don't need to stare at the boy like that." Dino said making the chauffeurs looked towards the sheepish Tsuna and grinned at him.

"Pardon our over protectiveness, Signore Vongola Decimo. Our old age made us thought of Signora Soraoi as our own daughter, we've been with her since she was young."

"Oh, I see… but Hibari-san would never hurt Sora-chan, I'm sure of it. Hibari-san would never forgive himself for doing so, and I know. Sora-chan also loves Hibari-san so much, so I don't think you should worry. Sora-chan would be angry if you still thought of her as a little girl." The chauffeurs then looked at each other and let out a big laugh.

"You are just like what Signora Soraoi always told us! Always so caring towards his family, Signora Soraoi really looks up to you in that matter." One of them said.

"Well, he's Vongola Decimo, what do you expect?" Dino said, ruffling Tsuna's hair.

"Well then, let's go shall we? I am sure Signore Soraoi is waiting for us in the car."

/

"My baby Soraoi!" Soraoi shrieked when Lussuria suddenly walked towards her and picked her up.

"Lussuria!"

"I miss my shopping buddy!" Lussuria said, crushing Soraoi in his embrace and nuzzling her face.

"I just went back here a year ago!"

"A year! 356 days! Darling, that's already a long time!" Lussuria said, placing Soraoi's feet back on the ground.

"But why are you here?"

"Of course I'm welcoming you back home, silly! And aside from that, the ninth called us here."

"Nonno did? Oh… and is Xanxus nii here?"

"Yes, your nonno told all of us to come here since he wanted to tell all of us something." At that, Soraoi looked at Tsuna and Hibari worriedly.

"Maa, Sora-chan, you don't have to look like that. Just relax." Yamamoto said, making Soraoi smiled a little.

"Well, let's go in, shall we? Everyone's waiting for all of you." Dino said as Lussuria led everyone inside the mansion while Soraoi took Hibari's hand once more and held it tight.

"I'll be there for you, don't you worry." Hibari whispered as Soraoi smiled and thanked him.

/

"Nonno!" Soraoi said as she hugged the laughing older man.

"I missed you, and of course you too, Tsunayoshi-kun." Timoteo said to the smiling Tsuna.

"Hello, ojii-chan."

"Xanxus nii!" Tsuna tensed when he saw the stoic adopted son of the ninth leaning against the wall. Hibari watched the man warily and held onto Soraoi's hand.

"Kyoya, Xanxus nii is not a bad person, he changed a lot. Don't worry, I'll just go over and say hello to him, okay?" Soraoi coaxed as Hibari glared at Soraoi.

"I promise." Hibari sighed and let Soraoi's hand go as the girl ran towards the silent man and hugged him.

"S-Sora-chan!" Tsuna said in worry before Timoteo lift a hand.

"Xanxus isn't dangerous around Soraoi, she'll be fine. Xanxus likes her." Tsuna couldn't really believe at the older man's words until he felt his mind went blank when he saw the usually cruel man gave Soraoi a one-arm hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Well, Xanxus seemed to love her, he doesn't seem like he used to be at the Ring Tournament." Yamamoto laughed casually.

"Soraoi-chan made some seemingly impossible changes look too easy to be, ushishi." Bel chuckles from the side.

"Very well then, since everyone are here, I will say to all of you what I wanted to say to all of you."

"Nonno, we didn't exactly know why you called us here… Reborn-san didn't exactly told us about the details." Soraoi said walking towards Hibari's side.

"I heard that Tsunayoshi-kun has been wondering about the story that the book of Vongola History didn't tell right? That's why I have called you here, there was a reason why that story was never written." Everyone went still at the sudden cold atmosphere that invades the room as Hibari quickly pulled Soraoi into his arms.

"There was nothing written…since Soraoi is the second guardian of the star."

"T-The second? But how could that be?" Tsuna asked.

"Be quiet, Tsuna." Reborn said as Tsuna looked at the worried Soraoi. Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryouhei and Lambo were beside them, worrying about the shivering guardian.

"From Vongola Secondo generation until mine, there was never a Guardian of the Stars. That is until your generation, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"B-But why not?"

"Let's just say, the ring hasn't chose anyone until now." The older man sighed.

"The ring hasn't chosen anyone?" Squallo said confusedly.

"Just like the sky ring, it will not accept those who did not meet its expectations. As for the star ring, they look inside the person's heart and mind."

"W-What does it exactly look for, jii-chan?"

"Those who already knew the pain of losing someone they love and the one who would change their life for them. And also the core of the person's heart, how caring and kind they are as well as trust." Timoteo said.

"But why would they look for someone who had experienced pain?" Gokudera said.

"Because if they had, they know how to protect others… to prevent from the same thing happening to those they love, those they care for… other who had experience pain became stronger as they wanted to defeat the cause of their pain. And because of that, those who had experience pain differ into 2, those who wanted revenge and those who wanted to be stronger so they could protect others."

"But this just doesn't made any sense… w-when I touched the ring… all those screams for help I heard… t-they…" Before Soraoi could hyperventilate, Hibari pulled Soraoi closer to prevent her from talking.

"Those screams you heard are those who had failed to gain the ring's trust… I have heard rumours, that those who had failed in wielding the ring went into coma, and the worst thing could happen to those, are death."

"D-Death?" the brunette said in shock.

"Yes, Tsunayoshi-kun…"

"But… how could it do such a thing?" Chrome said.

"It is because the first wielder of the ring, is someone who has a strict sense of justice and righteousness, as well as someone who cares for the first generation family like no others had ever done."

"W-Who might that person be?" Soraoi said after she had regains her composure.

"That person, is the Vongola Primo's Older Sister, Stella. Her Japanese name, is Sawada Hoshi."

"Stella…"

"I found this in my work room… it seemed that there was a space to hide this and made it invisible for decades. I just had it cleaned." Timoteo said as one of his men walked in carrying something that was covered in cloth.

"What is that? It seemed as if it's a… picture?" Soraoi said as Timoteo nodded. The men then lifted the cloth as everyone's breath hitched. The picture was of a woman sitting on an elegant antique chair while her eyes pierced towards everyone with a smile on her face. Her hair was blonde, a bit spiky on the fringe while the rest of her hair flowed down from her side.

"S-She's…"

"Beautiful isn't she? She is the Primo's older sister, Stella. The first Guardian of the Star." Timoteo said to them.

"D-Does she has a story?"

"Oh yes, I have finally known her stories, after finding some very well kept secret in the Vongola archive."

"W-Was it that bad? Until it has to be a very well kept secret, _nonno_?" Soraoi asked, stepping forward, her hand still hasn't left Hibari's.

"It seemed that Primo told everyone himself that this should be kept as a secret of the Vongola. He cares for her so much, you see."

"Then… did something happen to her?"

"Yes, Soraoi… Stella, was killed by her own friends… friends whom she trusted so much…"

"W-What?"

Trans:

_Buon pomeriggio= good afternoon  
_

_Nonno= grandfather  
_

* * *

**So, how was it so far? It's still understandable right?**

**Please review ^w^**

**but please no flames...**

**Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The 3rd chapter of the story!**

**I do not own KHR!**

_**

* * *

The Story of the Star Guardian -3-**_

"K-Killed?" Soraoi gasped in shock.

"But how? By her own friends? How could they?" Tsuna said before Timoteo lifted a hand.

"I have looked for it, but nothing says why…"

"And then what happened to her? And why was the ring made?"

"My dear, many people say that her spirit was unable to rest peacefully, worrying about her brother and the Vongola well-being… Primo made that ring to honor her and to tell her everything is okay."

"W-What happened to the culprit?" Tsuna asked.

"They were said to be hunted down; and Primo killed them himself." Everyone was silent, too shock to hear the story.

"But there were also rumours, that her friends were already killed and their body were possessed and they were used to kill her. There were so many stories I don't know which one is the truth. But what I am sure is that the ring was made to honour her and to show her that everyone still cares for her."

"She must be very sad…" Soraoi said.

"She was a good woman, they say. Just like a star, she gives hope to the family and she was said to be a mother figure to everyone." Soraoi looked at the ring in her finger and touched it.

"She seemed to be a very nice person, she must be feeling very sad, leaving everyone alone… she can't rest because she was worried for everyone…" She said.

"At the same time, the Primo's family felt guilty as well for not being able to see anything coming to her. Primo was very heartbroken after that. They were said to be the best of friends, Stella was there for him every time he needs her."

"She's a very nice person… but how could the ring chose me?"

"You were chosen by the ring. I remember that time like it was yesterday…"

/

"_**Soraoi? Soraoi? Child? Where are you?"**_

"_**Nonno?" Timoteo heard a small child calling him and saw 9 year-old Soraoi inside a room. Timoteo recognize the room immediately and quickly pulled Soraoi out from the room.**_

"_**Nonno? What's wrong?" Soraoi said when Timoteo pulled her into his arms.**_

"_**Don't go into that room, it's very dangerous… I can't lose you, child…"**_

"_**But someone was calling me… I followed the voice and it led me here… it doesn't seem dangerous…" Timoteo looked at the room then back at Soraoi.**_

"_**Listen to me, there has been many happenings in that room. Don't come close to it."**_

"… _**Okay then, nonno."**_

/

"You were so curious about that room back then, I always told you to stay away from it but I always find you in front of that particular room. But then you almost gave me the shock of my life." Timoteo said

/

"_**N-Ninth!" one of his guardian ran towards his room, panicking.**_

"_**What is it?"**_

"_**I-It's Soraoi! She was found unconscious in that room!" Timoteo quickly stood and ran together with his guardian. His heart was beating fast as he worries about his adopted granddaughter.**_

"_**How is she?" Timoteo said when he saw the rest of his guardians surrounding the bed where the girl lay.**_

"_**N-Ninth… she's okay… she's just sleeping." One of them said astonished. Timoteo sat beside the girl on the bed and touched her forehead as well as watched her breathing.**_

"_**S-She's alive… thank goodness… she's alive…" he said as he held the girl's little hand in his. Timoteo then noticed something in her other hand and slowly opened it. In her other hand, lay a ring that was the source of Timoteo's worries.**_

"_**S-She's touched it… but she's okay." One of the guardians said. Timoteo realized from what he had read and his eyes filled with grief.**_

"_**The ring has chosen… the ring has chosen her as its bearer…" he said painfully as his guardians patted his back, knowing how the older man wanted the little girl to live a normal life.**_

"_**She has been chosen… as the Star Guardian of the future tenth Vongola…" he said.**_

/

"At that time… I didn't remember anything. The only thing I remember was after that I woke up and found everyone staring at me as well as nonno trying to ask me what happened. I couldn't remember anything…" Soraoi said.

"Most said that Stella's will stays in that ring… that is why I was sure that Stella herself has chosen Soraoi as the guardian." Timoteo said as Soraoi looked down on the floor.

"But I… I never went through everything Tsu-kun and everyone went through… they went through all troubles to be stronger… but I just stood here and can't do anything…"

"A Star Guardian is someone who watched the sky and the others from above and gave flicker of hope, even if it's just a little. A star meant to gave hope, not to fight." Reborn said.

"But I…"

'_They don't need you, child'_ Everyone noticed Soraoi's sudden emotion change as she fell onto her knees and quickly held her head for dear life.

"Sora-chan! Are you alright?"

'_It is time for you to see the truth.'_

"Please… please don't…" Everyone quickly surrounded Soraoi as she kept shivering even though Hibari is still holding her.

"Voi, Sora! What's wrong?" Squallo said.

"Noises… whispers… it hurts… please stop…" Soraoi said over and over again. Hibari who kept holding onto her sensed something different from Soraoi's eyes and saw her ring glowing. Hibari then grabbed her hand and tried to pull the ring off before his hand was slapped away by Soraoi's own.

"**Too late, ragazzo*."** Everyone took a step back as Soraoi stood up, eyes hidden behind her bangs. Tsuna, with his Vongola Intuition felt something wrong with Soraoi.

"You're not Sora-chan… who are you?"

"So you're the Vongola Decimo, that will explain the Vongola intuition." Soraoi lifted her head and Tsuna's breath hitched when he saw Soraoi's blue eyes.

"W-What are you doing with Sora-chan's body?" Tsuna said as the now possessed Soraoi smirked at them.

"You call yourself her family? How pathetic, she hid all this kind of feelings from all of you and you couldn't even notice. You still have a long way to go. You are still far from being a true Vongola Decimo."

"Y-You…! How dare you?" Gokudera yelled.

"What are you going to do with her body?" Xanxus growled.

"Let's just say, I'm going to borrow her for a while and let her rest." Everyone in the room shivered as they felt coldness coming from Soraoi's usually warm smile. Now the possessed body looked towards the picture frame and gritted her teeth.

"… You are Stella-san, are you not?"

"Very nice observation, ragazzo. I let my guard down for that second."

"Why are you here Stella-san? Why are you possessing Sora-chan's body?"

"Haven't I told you boy? You have to find yourself about this girl whom you called your 'precious' family. How could you be a responsible person if you cannot see the suffering she's endure because she felt helpless? This girl isn't as strong as you can see." Soraoi's body then turned around and was about to go out from the room before a tonfa was in front of her neck.

"Let go of her. Now." Hibari growled menacingly.

"Hmm? Oh, so you're the one this girl had been protecting, no wonder my arm couldn't move to strike back. But too bad, ragazzo, you're in their batch. You, who think that know everything about her, are also oblivious from the worries she endure. Then, let me declare this challenge to all of you."

"Challenge?" Dino said.

"Let me see your resolve as the tenth generation Vongola and the tenth generation of the Vongola family. Let me see what you have to lead Vongola. A vongola needs a true leader and guardians, if all of you think of all of this as a game, then this will be the end of you. If I accept your resolution, I will let this little girl free, and if not…"

"I-If not?" Lambo asked while hiding behind Yamamoto.

"**Let's just say, I'll bring this girl with me when I decided that I already had enough fun."** Everyone in the room gasped as Stella walked out from the room, laughing. After the door had clicked, Hibari stood in front of the door, unable to move, his mind still flashing back towards the coldness Soraoi emitted. Hibari gritted his teeth and growled as Tsuna started panicking.

"W-What should we do? If we can't do anything she'll take Sora-chan's soul with her!"

"She wanted to see all of your resolve. Stella-san has always wanted the best for Vongola, it is not a surprise she wanted to test all of you." Timoteo said.

"But if we lose we lose Sora-chan as well? That's not good!" Tsuna argued.

"Then do your best, for Soraoi's sake." Reborn said. Tsuna looked around as he saw how worried the Varia looked and how the usual stoic Hibari kept looking towards the door.

"Alright… we'll do our best. We have to get Sora-chan back!" Tsuna winced when he heard the door slamming and saw that the cloud guardian has gone.

"H-Hibari-san?"

"He seemed to be thinking to try and get Soraoi back alone. That's just like him." Reborn said.

"Hibari-san must be very worried… he really cares for Sora-chan… I hope Sora-chan is okay…"

"If what Stella-san said was true about Soraoi being able to stop her from attacking Kyoya, then she must still be watching."

"But if she's watching… Soraoi-chan will feel sad and will feel much worse than she already is…" Chrome said as Tsuna's shoulder slumped.

"It's all my fault… I keep believing that Sora-chan is alright… I thought Sora-chan would tell me when something's wrong…" Reborn tilted his fedora hat down, hiding his eyes.

"Her not telling you I'd tolerate, but her not telling Hibari should be questioned."

"Why is that?"

"It seemed that Hibari and Soraoi had made an agreement. Where Hibari made Soraoi to only tell her problems to him." Reborn smirked as Tsuna gaped.

"… I never know Hibari-san could be quite… possessive?" he said.

"Both of them live in their own world, Soraoi is what you can say Hibari's lifeline and his reason. While Soraoi cares for Hibari since she knew what we couldn't see in Hibari."

"They live in their own complicated, mixed, but peaceful world…" Xanxus said, surprising Tsuna since he hadn't spoken since he had threatened Stella.

"Exactly. They live in a world where we could hardly understood their mind and pain." Reborn finished as Timoteo sighed.

/

Hibari was running around the mansion, not caring if he knew the way or not. He was worried, definitely worried. Soraoi wouldn't let herself be controlled that easily, even if she was her ancestor. Something was amiss, the woman in the picture is definitely very different than the one currently possessing his very important person. Hibari then heard something from a room not too far from him and walked slowly towards it.

"**Child, you need to grow up."** Hibari almost snarled when he heard the voice of the woman who just possessed Soraoi.

"You would not want to end up like me, being useless and being not able to trust and love anyone." Hibari listened closely as the voice sounded more and more calmer and less cold.

"I died because of my carelessness, my family became worried because of my carelessness. You should be strong, protect your family, protect your love ones… protect that boy you cared so much for until you managed to hold me back. Only that will help you protect the family."

"Child, this test, is for you and Vongola. For the boss to notice the feelings of his subordinates, for the guardians to understood each other. What is a family for if they do not understand each other's feelings? And what is it for you to hold onto your worries until you broke?" Hibari fisted his hands and gritted his teeth at his carelessness towards her.

"You were just like me, child… I was worried about my own brother I became restless and insecure. I was scared to love someone because I don't want them to get hurt because of me. I fell in love once, and I held onto it… and I regretted it when I wasn't able to tell how I feel." Hibari noticed his ring started to shine and quickly walked away and hid himself when the door opened and the girl walked away from the room.

'_Ragazzo, let me lend you a hand. This is a different matter to attend to.'_ He heard the voice from his head as he remembered the voice as the first cloud guardian's.

"…"

'_You might not need it since you have your pride just like I did, but it'll only bring you down when time comes… just like I did when I lost her. You want her back, then let me help you.'_

"… What do you want?"

* * *

**Please review! I really appreciate it!**

**I hope this is still understandable**


	4. Chapter 4

**The last chapter of the story!**

**It's getting out of hand, but it's finished!**

_**

* * *

The Story of the Star Guardian -4-**_

Soraoi, whose body is still in Stella's possession was curled up in a corner of her mind. It was dark and cold as Soraoi's usual golden brown eyes are red because of her unending cries. She kept thinking how weak she was and how useless she was when Stella had manage to posses her body and made everyone else worried. She saw how furious Hibari's eyes were and she was scared. Stella had kept talking to her, she had known Stella only wanted to test the others, but she had never felt to vulnerable and useless in her life. She admired Stella's strict sense of justice and righteousness. She had admired her power and mental ability to withhold everything, but she realized Stella herself had her weakness when she had told her she was scared of loving another, just like her.

She was scared of loving others at first, because she didn't want her loved ones to left her like her parents did. But now she felt like she had a reason to exist, because she is needed to protect her cousin. But it seemed that reason isn't valid since usually she found herself protected instead and she felt angry with herself. Soraoi had actually given up everything and put up a mask, which still convinced everyone that she is still herself. But in her heart, she felt guilty for lying to everyone as well as Hibari. Hibari and her had made a promise where she would tell everything to him and the other way around, but this is an exception, she thought.

'_Perhaps when this is all over I should end my ties with the Vongola…'_ she had thought.

"Child, why are you still thinking these useless thoughts?"

"Stella-san…"

"You wouldn't want to end up like me, emotionless and unable to love just because I had held everything in until I myself broke. I let my guard down and everything happened, you should be strong. Be strong for their sake."

"But if they don't need me…? You said it to me, I'm useless."

"I told you that, because you are grieving inside, child. You had been thinking about how useless you are and that is unacceptable for a Star Guardian. A Star should be the one who uplifted everyone's heart and spirit. The one who give a smile when the boss himself cannot. A Star might not always get involved in a fight, but a star is a person who works behind the curtains. Violence is not acceptable from a star guardian until it is necessary to do so."

"Stella-san… I am scared, I felt so small… now I'm started to get scared, Kyoya was involved because of me…"

"That boy enjoys bloodshed and fights as they thrill him, and I know from his eyes he cares deeply for you child… he was similar to the first cloud guardian."

"Allaude-san…?"

"Yes, he was my first love. I fell in love with him because he had saved my life once before. I owed him one but I was too scared to accept this feeling because of the way I life… the life of a mafiossi… the life you are also involving in since I chose you."

"Why did you choose me, Stella-san? I was a child who doesn't know anything about mafia…"

"For one to be in the mafia does not need to know much about a mafia. You should just know your true intention of joining the mafia. The Vongola wanted to change the whole mafia, are you willing to help them?"

"Of course I do! Tsu-kun and I had always wanted to change the mafia… we wanted the mafia to be something that protects others from invisible eyes… we don't like violence…"

"Then that's why I chose you. You lost your parents when you were a child, but you did not wanted revenge, all you wanted was reason why someone would kill your parents, and you got them and now they became your family. You never had intentions for revenge, you just wanted to know the reason. And then you became a reason for the cloud of your generation to fight, he wanted to protect you, he wanted you to stay the way you are."

"Kyoya is very nice to me… I just love him and wished he wouldn't hurt himself…"

"Then believe in yourself. Protect him just like how he protect you."

"Stella-san…"

"This is a test for you to, show me your resolve. Show me why you wanted to protect the Vongola Decimo and your cloud so much. Tell me your reasons, child. Everything has a reason."

Suddenly Soraoi heard something broken and opened her eyes and saw her important person standing before her. Eyes staring into hers as Soraoi watched everything from her mind. Soraoi looked at her hands then back at Hibari's eyes, wishing for her heart to help her to see her resolve.

/

"So, you've come, boy. Time is running out." Stella said as she dodged Hibari's tonfa. Soraoi saw purple flames coming out from the tonfa and smirked.

"Do you wish to harm this girl's body, ragazzo?"

"I'll bite you to death." Hibari growled as he swung his tonfa.

"That will not work, child." Hibari then noticed Stella holding a box weapon and pushed her ring into it. The box opened and Hibari saw a butterfly and a rabbit on Soraoi's hands. Soraoi had never tried to open her box until the time is right, and this is the first time Hibari had ever seen her box animal.

"Farfalla, let's do this." The butterfly beside her grew in size and flapped its wings, dust started swirling around the room and Hibari closed his eyes.

"Ragazzo, there's no use in closing your eyes, once you inhaled it, you'll be paralyzed and you'll be vulnerable." Stella said before she dodged an upcoming tonfa. Stella's eyes widened as she kept dodging Hibari's tonfa.

"You haven never seen her box weapon before!" she said.

"But I did." Stella stopped in her steps as a translucent figure appeared beside Hibari.

"Allaude, I should have known." Stella said.

"Stella, your soul is still restless. Primo is worried over you." Stella sighed.

"You have seen their resolve, and this is my turn to see how strong their resolve is. You just can't see their resolve once, it can waver in time."

"But the boy, Vongola Decimo, as weak as he is, he still wanted to show he can change the mafia and lead this family we were in." Allaude said.

"This child I chose seem to be restless, that is why I wanted to see why exactly the Decimo could not see her emotion."

"That's because Sora-chan is a good pretender!" Stella looked towards the door and saw Tsuna standing up with his guardians behind him. Stella heard Soraoi getting scared inside her mind and looked at Tsuna's eyes.

"Are you ready to show me your resolve, boy?" Stella said, picking up the guns on her sides.

"I don't want to fight, Stella-san. I don't want to hurt Sora-chan."

"Then what will you do? Vongola Decimo."

"Sora-chan might be able to hide her feelings from us, but we're still for her when she needs us. We all care for Sora-chan, she's always the one who would pull us through when we were all down… she always knew our feelings and know how to talk to us."

"Soraoi-chan is a very nice person… but I don't know how to repay her back…" Chrome said.

"Sora can be a pretty good baseball partner when she wants to play one." Yamamoto grinned. Allaude then turned back towards the still Stella.

"Stella, have you ever thought how we feel about you? Primo cares for you for you are the one who always put him back in the right road. You know we're always there when you need us… when you died, we were devastated. Primo sent G to see who killed you and he killed them himself, the man who never does unnecessary violence kill for your sake."

"That will only show how useless I am."

"You never change, always so stubborn. Primo always find it amusing when she saw you kept on trying to talk to Daemon… even if he's the reason for your death."

"I knew it was him."

"Then why didn't you do anything?"

"I was preoccupied with something else and I didn't sense him."

"You lie. You knew and you thought it'll ease his hatred for Primo if he killed you, because you had always been the reason Primo didn't go the wrong way."

"Maybe. This child already had enough, it seems." Stella said as her translucent figure walked out from Soraoi's body and Soraoi fell onto her knees. Tsuna saw the exact same figure as the woman he saw in the picture Timoteo showed him and quickly shifted his attention to his kneeling cousin.

"Sora-chan!"

"Stella-san… why…?"

"I have seen your resolve, child. You are deemed worthy of bearing the ring."

"But I didn't do anything!" Soraoi yelled, hands fisted.

"But you were determined to stop me from hurting anyone from your family. A Star supposed to know when it is time to stop a fight, when guardians clash in opinions, the boss and the star are supposed to be there to stop them." Stella said, putting her hand on Soraoi's head as Hibari growled.

"Thank you, child… for showing me what I missed… for showing me the love they gave me that I missed… for showing me forgiveness is still available for me…" Soraoi fell to the floor unconscious as Hibari quickly dashed towards her and held her body, eyes glaring into Stella's translucent figure.

"She is fine, she is tired of all the events everything that happened. Protect her, tell her that you're there for her. She seemed to be scared everything is going to leave her just like her parents did. And Decimo."

"Y-Yes?"

"Be a good Vongola leader, this child has her trust on you, don't put it to waste."

"R-Right! But why…?"

"I am here because of the child's cracking heart, she needs someone to show her that she is still needed. And the feeling she had was similar to mine when I died, so I was attracted to her mind. I have seen all of your resolve, and now I shall leave."

"Stella!" Stella turned around and gave them a warm smile.

"This generation seemed to still have potential of changing, don't you, Allaude?" Stella said, looking towards Hibari who still held Soraoi's body close to his.

"…"

"Goodbye, Allaude… thank you." Stella said, walking away and disappeared from their eyes. Allaude sighed and disappeared as Hibari's ring glowed.

/

"Kyoya…?" Soraoi opened her eyes and turned to her side only to see a mop of black hair in front of her. Soraoi sat up and felt pain in her body; a day of not using your body might have done this. And she had to slowly stand up so she wouldn't give more pain to herself. She looked at her Vongola box and her Vongol ring. She closed her eyes to see if she could feel the first star guardian in it but she couldn't feel anything and sighed. She was about to walk towards the door before a hand pulled her hand back and made her unbalanced. She fell into someone's embrace and saw Hibari's dark eyes staring back at hers.

"… Aoi…" Soraoi bit her lips and felt her eyes moistened.

"… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" Soraoi said as Hibari pulled her head onto his chest and let Soraoi cried her eyes out as he started rubbing Soraoi's back while burying his face in her hair.

/

Outside in the dark woods, a translucent figure was watching the mansion. A smile adorned the figure's face as she watch the crying Soraoi.

"Cry child… pour your heart out." She said.

"Stella." Stella didn't need to turn around to see who it was, she already knew that voice from long ago.

"Allaude."

"Will you go back to the ring then?"

"I was thinking that this generation is more interesting as it seems, and I'm already attached to the child. She was just like me, I'd stay with her and stay with her."

"… Stella, I need to say one thing to you."

"What is it? Did Giotto ordered you to tell me something?"

"No, it's just from me." Stella turned around and saw Allaude smiling softly at her. Stella was stunned at first, but a red hue passed her face and she smiled back at him.

"… thank you, Allaude…" Stella said, looking back towards the now sleeping couple as Allaude took her hand in his.

"… no, thank you, giving me what I never knew I would have."

* * *

**I have exam tomorrow and next week I'll have a week full of exams TT^TT**

**I hope I'll be able to study well while writing...**

**Please review! No flames please!**


End file.
